Foams are dispersions in which a gas is dispersed in a liquid material, a solid material, or a gel material. Foams can be formed by a chemical reaction of polyols and isocyanate. Foams can be utilized for a number of various applications, including bedding, furniture, vehicle seating, and carpet backing, among others.